in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Family Business
Story written by: and Plot With a simple plan of 'move in', two new residents of Echo Creek hope to settle in passively and just get along with those around them in the society. However, they could not be more wrong. After getting help to find them a new house to stay in, they end up having an argument between them, and things only get worse from there, as they are now living alone for the first time in their lives. Can the two be re-united by the end of this first impression? Cast *Taika (Debut) *Hibiki (Debut) *Neptune *Nepgear *Cirno *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Blast *Alice *Tommy *Bright Spark *Miss Bloomina *Windy Sails *Iron Heart Story Just another one of your average mornings in Echo Creek - nothing is out of the ordinary as of yet. People up and active early in the morning, there are sounds of whatever nearby, and as usual - something is always happening. On top of a mountain, Neptune, Nepgear, and Cirno are all looking through what seem to be giant telescopes. *Cirno: ...What are we even looking at? *Neptune: The view from up here! Isn't it awesome?! *Cirno: I guess, I'm not really familiar with mountains, though. *Nepgear: *minor laughter but suddenly stops* Huh? *Neptune: Something up? *Nepgear: Hey, check this! *motions for Cirno and Neptune to look* Nepgear had noticed a pair of individuals just coming up to the entrance of Echo Creek - so far unidentified. They were new faces alright, but they had no idea they were spotted as of yet. *??? 1: ...This is the best we could find? *??? 2: *nods unanimously, followed by a dinging noise* *??? 1: Well, I guess there's always going to be something happening. Just don't get us into trouble. *??? 2: *text to speech* Hey, you know me and a crowd - I'm a party starter. Back at the top of the mountain, Neptune can hardly contain herself and immediately zooms away. *Neptune: *distant* Here comes the friend zone! *Nepgear: You-! Get back here! *follows* *Cirno: *confused* ...Not missing stuff today! *turns into an ice ball and rolls down the mountain after them* As the three of them are dashing their way down the mountain, they are soon joined by some familiar faces. * Red Fork: (suddenly appears running beside Neptune) So, what's up? * Blue Ocean: (using a jetpack to keep up with the others) This looks interesting. * Blast: (flying along, carrying Alice and Tommy) Is this a race? * Alice: What's going on? * Tommy: Whee! This is fun! * Neptune: Not a lot, really! Just going to greet the new folks! * Cirno: *as the ice ball* Two of 'em! And I quote "here comes the friend zone"! * Blue Ocean: Where I come from, "friendzone" means a totally different thing... * Alice: I'm pretty sure that's not what they're refering to. * Nepgear: Might as well give 'em the community treatment! A warm welcome and that sort of thing! * Red Fork: That's the attitude! In that case, let's all go and meet the newcomers. Make them feel welcome and all. * Tommy: This is going to be great! * Cirno: I think I see 'em! * Neptune: ...This is gonna go horribly wrong. The team all crashes down at the bottom, before the new arrivals. One of them scoffs a bit and a soundclip of applause follows. *??? 1: Nice job, you stuck the landing. *looks to ??? 2* ...And maybe tickled a funny bone. *??? 2: *eventually stops their minor laughter fit and gives the thumbs up* *Neptune: ...That all you gonna express yourself with? *??? 2: *text to speech* Yes, I am very expressive. *Blue Ocean: Ok? *Red Fork: Well, welcome to Echo Creek! What are your names? *??? 1: Well, thanks for the welcome. I'm Taika. He's Hibiki. *Hibiki: *nods, seeming proud of himself for no reason* *Taika: So, I take it you lot live around here? *Nepgear: Eeeyup. *Taika: Well, that's at least a good start. Now the problem is trying to get a secured place to go... *Hibiki: *text to speech* Somewhere around here, of course- *Taika: ...An actual house? *Hibiki: *silence followed by facepalm* *Neptune: ...Huh. Well, it might be a loong search, but I 'think' that can be sorted. Right, fellas? *Blue Ocean: Yup. *Alice: We'll find you the right house for you. It's just a matter of looking around and comparing the options. *Taika: That's fair. I mean, idealy, one that can shelter both of us at once would be nice. Can't imagine the thought of living alone... *shudders* *Hibiki: *alarm like sounds out of fear of that thought* *Neptune: Hey, alright. Soo, what are the standards? *Taika: Honestly? No less than what's needed. *Cirno: ...Define 'what's needed'. *Taika: *thinking: OK, we found the dumb one* Living essentials? *Cirno: Eh, you're talking to the wrong person about that. The others know more than I do on that front. *Alice: So, basically, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and... will you need separate bedrooms, or would you be able to accomodate in one single bedroom? *Taika: I think we might be able to manage one bedroom. Just gotta divide our 'halves'. *Hibiki: *text to speech* Oh, what fun. *Cirno: ...I mean, this seems pretty simple, to be honest. *Nepgear: Here's hoping the search won't take long... *Blue Ocean: Let's start our adventure to find the perfect home for these two new friends! Blue Ocean is suddenly wearing an elegant uniform as if he was a real estate agent. *Hibiki: *immediate laughter* *Taika: Oh, this is just a treat... *Cirno: Let's do this! *Blue Ocean: Let's go, friends! I've used a website to locate a few atttractive properties that might be of your interest. This way! *Taika: Alright... Hibiki! Come on! Let's see if one of these can make us a home! *Hibiki: *eager clapping followed by cheering* As such, the 'house hunt' began, with the team taking Taika and Hibiki all over the place, aiming to find them a house that seeks their needs. * Blue Ocean: (still dressed as a real estate agent) This is a comfortable property with a wide living room, a nice large bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a nice backyard, and even an attic for you to store your things in. * Taika: Not gonna lie, that does sound like a nice option. What about that, bro? * Hibiki: *YES! YES!* * Taika: Well, no problems with choosing one, then. Now to get this whole thing sorted... Heh... * Hibiki: *sad trombone* * Neptune: *thinking: I like this guy.* Welp, that didn't take long. * Blue Ocean: Then congratulations, you've got a house! Be sure to give our job a rating of five stars when you can. * Red Fork: Alright, that's enough, Blue Ocean. * Nepgear: Yeah, I think that's enough of that joke, as funny as it was... * Cirno: Seconded. * Blue Ocean: Alright. (tosses away the clothes) * Taika: Well, thank you all for the help... I'm pretty sure we can take the rest from here. * Nepgear: Are you sure? I don't see any- * Taika: Luggage? Anything like that? * Nepgear: ...Yeah. * Taika: I think we'll manage just fine sorting those out ourselves. * Blast: If you say so. * Red Fork: Well, in case you need anything else, just call us, and we'll help you in any way we can. * Hibiki: *nods, followed by text to speech* Thanks again. And we will. * Red Fork: With that being said, now I believe it's time for us to leave you to make yourselves comfortable. See you later! * Taika: Will do! Hope to see you guys around! * Neptune: You bet you will! Taika and Hibiki were left to it, and spent the rest of the day settling in to their new home, furnishing it and all - and in no time as they had esteemed as such, it was all ripe and ready for use! *Hibiki: *cheering noises* *Taika: I'll second that. Now we can just live riight here, should nothing go wrong. Here's hoping it stays that way. After Taika finishes to say that, the two of them suddenly hear loud music coming from nextdoor, along with two voices. * Windy Sails: Woohoo! Now that's more like it! Iron Heart, wanna come dance? * Iron Heart: No. * Windy Sails: Aw, don't be such a bummer. You'll have fun. * Iron Heart: No. * Windy Sails: But Iron Heart... * Iron Heart: I said no. Listen to the music you want, but I'm not going to be a part of it. * Windy Sails: Alright... * Iron Heart: Also, don't set the music to such a high volume. You're going to disturb the neighbors. * Windy Sails: Don't worry, Iron Heart! Everyone loves good music! * Hibiki: *text to speech* As much as I do love music, do us a favour and listen to Iron Heart. * Taika: Yeah, do you mind?! * Iron Heart: Did you hear that, Windy Sails? Our neighbors don't want to hear your music at full-volume! * Windy Sails: Wait, we have new neighbors now? * Iron Heart: Seems so. * Windy Sails: Let's go in and say hello! * Iron Heart: I think they'll be happy with you turning down the volume of your music. * Windy Sails: But I wanted to through them a welcome party with music, chocolate and piñatas! * Iron Heart: (facepalm) * Taika: We already got our welcome, thank you very much. And the last thing we need on our first day here is a lack of sleep. Now turn it the heck down. * Windy Sails: Aw... * Iron Heart: Do as they say, Windy Sails. * Windy Sails: Ok... (turns off the music) * Iron Heart: That's better. * Taika: Thank you very much! *sighs* * Hibiki: *also sighs* * Taika: ...Kinda reminds me of you, actually. * Hibiki: *alarmed noise* * Taika: You and your noises, no less, your music. * Hibiki: *angry growl* * Taika: ...Let's at least get through day one in one piece. * Hibiki: *text to speech* ...I'm not sure about the chances of that. *glances to the neighbours like 'I'm watching you'* * Windy Sails: (oblivious, just waves her hoof) Nice meeting you! * Iron Heart: (facepalms again) * Hibiki: *facepalms as well and turns back around* * Taika: As I was saying... You're kiinda a lot like a noisy neighbour, you know. * Hibiki: *text to speech* Hey, our life was pretty good until we got mixed up in one of your dimensional portals. This isn't a fantasy world like we're used to - this is a completely different realm than our own. * Taika: *sounding angry* And you're saying that to me now when you said you wanted to go see other places - before we came here? * Hibiki: *gasps them goes silent* * Taika: ...That's what I thought. * Hibiki: *text to speech* Then why don't you 'go'? That way you can get your peace of mind away from these clowns and I can just join the noise fest. * Taika: *still angry* Fine. By. Me. *gets up and leaves the house, wandering off* * Hibiki: *text to speech* ...I hate you, foreshadowing. Why did you seperate me and my sister for the first time in our lives? ...Welp... I guess I asked for this... *sad noises* * Windy Sails: Was it something I said? * Iron Heart: (hits Windy Sails in the head) Leave them alone. You've already done too much. * Windy Sails: Ok... * Hibiki: *silent text to speech* You two are fine. At least, to me. *he peeks out before resuming* She never liked noise, but I don't think this was a nice welcome... While we're at it, what you got on that music player? * Windy Sails: Pure randomness. * Iron Heart: She doesn't stick to one style. Whenever she plays music, there's no real way to guess what kind of music it's going to be. Sometimes it's soft, ambient music. Other times it's heavy metal. And yet other times it's classic music. Then another day it's fast-paced electronic music. Then another day it's country music. And well, I guess you get the idea. * Hibiki: *confused look followed by text to speech* You... really can't make up your mind, then. Great. * Windy Sails: Yeah, I like all music. I can't just pick one style. * Hibiki: *nods in understanding, taking a while to think about the events that happened* * Windy Sails: So, can I... * Iron Heart: No. * Windy Sails: Fine... (goes to her room) * Hibiki: *sighs and then just manages to seize the music player - seeming to be doing something with it* * Iron Heart: What are you doing? * Hibiki: *text to speech* I'm just trying to get something I can contemplate to. No more, no less. *presses the start button to - well, get at least some song he can do just that with* The music player starts playing the next song on WIndy Sails' music track: it's a loud mariachi song, beginning with a loud yell. * Iron Heart: Eek! (covers her ears) Even I haven't gotten used to Windy Sails' musical randomness, even after all these years. * Hibiki: *dazed, but tries again* Now the music player plays another song, called "Out on my own". ♪I never imagined myself out on my own♪ ♪Trying to find out what's next for me♪ ♪Back with my sibling has always been my home♪ ♪Maybe now there's more that I could be♪ ♪I guess as time goes by♪ ♪Everyone has to go out on their own♪ ♪And maybe someday I'll have to try♪ ♪Something new that's just for me♪ ♪A little something that could be♪ ♪Just my own and I won't feel so left behind♪ ♪We used to say that we'd be always side by side♪ ♪Maybe things are changing and this could mean goodbye♪ ♪I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need♪ ♪We've always been together what else is there for me?♪ ♪I guess as time goes by♪ ♪Everyone has to go out on their own♪ ♪And maybe someday I'll have to try♪ ♪Something new that's just for me♪ ♪A little something that could be♪ ♪Just my own and I won't feel so left behind♪ Hibiki proceeds to sigh, and afterwards, just left - heading right off to a slumber that awaited him. Next day in the morning, Taika is on her own in Echo Creek. *Taika: *groans, waking up* Morning, loudmouth. How's it goi- She then remembered the night before. *Taika: Oh yeah, that's right... Welp, peace and quiet it is, then. Red Fork, Blast, Tommy and Neptune go to where Taika is, confused as to why she's alone. '' * Red Fork: Hello! * Blast: So, how was your first day here in Echo Creek? * Taika: See, there's a problem... * Neptune: Are you saying it- * Taika: Yeah, it didn't go as planned. What's it to you. * Neptune: Oh, come on! * Tommy: But, what happened? * Blast: Is there anything we can do to help? * Taika: Weell, to keep a long story short... Noise happened. And now here I am on my lonesome. * Neptune: Yeah. but how can we help- * Taika: *shrugs* I'm not sure! *irritated sigh* * Neptune: ...You. *seems a bit shaken* Well then. That's how foreshadowing works. * Red Fork: Why aren't you with your brother? Did something happen between you two? * Taika: Yeah, well... Maaybe I said the noisy neighbours we got saddled with reminded me of him...? And I kinda left shortly after? * Neptune: *sighs* I know I ain't the brightest in the bunch, but you're telling us just because they reminded you of him, you said to his face and left him? * Taika: ...Pretty much... *guilty expression* * Blast: Oh, I see. * Red Fork: Hm... well, I think we can help you fix this situation with your brother. Right gang? * Neptune: You betcha! I'm sure we can help you get this under control! * Taika: I get you care and that, but we literally only met yesterday. How can I be sure to fully trust all of you? * Neptune: But that's the fun part! In this place, we do what we deem the best option! And I dunno about you, I don't like this sibling drama, especially after having a few incidents myself! * Red Fork: Yeah. Don't worry Taika, just let us try. Trust me, we'll get you two back together as best siblings ever! * Blast: Yup. * Neptune: C'mon, give it a chance! * Taika: What's the charge? * Neptune: Your time. * Taika: Plenty of that to spare, might as well give it a shot. * Neptune: See? Off to an awesome start! ''Meanwhile, Hibiki is visited by Blue Ocean, Alice, Nepgear and Cirno. * Blue Ocean: Knock knock! * Alice: How was your first day here in Echo Creek? * Hibiki: *on the other side, a screeching sound effect* * Nepgear: I don't think that's a good sound. * Cirno: Is that a 'good' or a bad'? * Hibiki: *opens the door* ... *thumbs down* * Nepgear: ...Yeah, and why are you on your own? * Blue Ocean: Where's your sister? * Alice: Did something bad happen? * Hibiki: *looks down, nodding* * Nepgear: Yikes, and it looks like we're talking to the quiet one... Good luck getting words out of this guy... * Hibiki: *text to speech* You'll get words out of me alright. I just don't want to dwell on it. * Cirno: Yeah, Neptwo! * Nepgear: *thinking: Neptwo? I kinda like that.* * Blue Ocean: Listen, we're just trying to help. We want to make sure you two are alright. * Alice: Yeah. Come on, tell us what happened. We might be able to help you with whatever happened. * Hibiki: *sighs* ... *text to speech* Well... I can give you the short version... * Nepgear: Just tell us and we can be able to help. * Hibiki: *text to speech* Loud neighbours, Taika said they reminded her of them, she says it to my face, she leaves, and here we are. * Cirno: Family squabbles... Can't get more busy than that! * Blue Ocean: Well, we can help you two solve your problems and come together again. * Alice: I have a little brother that can be very annoying at times, but I've learned to deal with him. * Blue Ocean: How about we help you a bit? * Hibiki: *text to speech* It'd be appreciated - it just hurt a bit when the first impression was better than the first night here. * Cirno: I feel your pain. Moving to places sucks! I went from one place to the other when we entered a new era? * Nepgear: Isn't that called a 'season'? * Cirno: Don't say that, they can read this behind the screen... * Nepgear: Regardless - I'm sure we've got you sorted. * Hibiki: *cheering sound effect* * Blue Ocean: Just follow our advice, and you'll see how fast your relation with your sister will improve! * Hibiki: *text to speech* OK, let me be honest. I know I should trust you, but right now, I can't 100%. You've got my attention and understanding, and sure I'll accept your help, but when this is over, it better be back to normal... * Nepgear: Well, we'll try our best... * Cirno: No promises. Those are tough to fulfill. * Blue Ocean: Just listen. We're going to show you the way. Music starts. * Blue Ocean: ♪Here's what I know! If you want to succeed♪ ♪You must be adaptive that's the key!♪ ♪If you want to show that you're the best sibling♪ ♪Adaptive is what you need to be!♪ Meanwhile, with Taika: * Red Fork: ♪Here's what I know! Being yourself is good.♪ ♪'Cause what others want is honesty!♪ ♪You just need to show the great person you are♪ ♪Go on, be yourself, let 'em see! * Red Fork & Blue Ocean (the screen is divided in half to show both scenes) ♪It's gonna work, I know it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, trust me!♪ ♪It's gonna work, trust me it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!♪ Back with Hibiki: * Nepgear: ♪You need to show, just how much you care♪ ♪But fear not, for I know what to do♪ * Cirno: ♪It might feel strange, but trust me when we're done♪ ♪We'll make sure that you'll make it through!♪ Back with Taika: * Neptune: ♪Don't ever change, being different is good!♪ ♪Don't let what others say be your cue♪ * Tommy: ♪Never rearrange just 'cause someone said you should♪ ♪Just trust your heart it will know what to do!♪ * Neptune, Nepgear, Cirno and Tommy: (double screen to show both scenes) ♪It's gonna work, I know it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, trust me!♪ ♪It's gonna work, trust me it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!♪ * Blast: ♪Be unique!♪ * Alice: ♪You'll show that you care♪ * Blast: ♪Trust your heart!♪ * Alice: ♪Your kindness you'll share♪ * Blast: ♪We'll help you♪ * Alice: ♪Every step of the way!♪ * Blast & Alice: ♪Because we know what you need to do♪ ♪And you should know it too!♪ * Everyone from the gang: (double screen to show both scenes) ♪It's gonna work, I know it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, trust me!♪ ♪It's gonna work, trust me it's gonna work!♪ ♪It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!♪ The music stops abruptly, when both groups see villains approaching them. The group that's with Taika sees Bright Spark approach them, while the group that's with Hibiki sees Miss Bloomina approach them. * Bright Spark: Encore! Encore! No wait, let me destroy you first! Ha! * Miss Bloomina: Not bad, gang, not bad. It's a shame I'll have to defeat you so soon. I would've loved to here another musical number from you guys. * Taika/Hibiki: *both at the same time (text to speech for Hibiki)* Who are 'you' supposed to be? * Bright Spark: (To Taika) Who am I? I'm Bright Spark, the ultimate genius of Echo Creek! With the power of my machines, I will rule the multiverse! * Miss Bloomina: (To Hibiki) I'm Miss Bloomina, also known as the pinnacle of Dr. Zack's creations. Now excuse me gentleman, but I must take care of these talented singers. I've got a few unfinished matters to settle with the Locked Room Gang myself. * Taika: *to Bright Spark* So, I guess it's machines versus magic... Bring it on. *clicks her fingers and alights a spark of flames in her hands* In normal circumstances, I wouldn't be fighting at this time, but I feel like it's a tad rude to sour a good moment... How about I make you dissapear - for my first trick? * Hibiki: *to Miss Bloomina in text to speech* Nah, you ain't getting to them just yet. You mess with them, and you'll mess with me. *sighs heavily before staring right at her and resuming in text to speech* Hope you're used to getting headaches. Because this incoming beating is going straight to your ears. * Bright Spark: *to Taika* So, you dare to challenge me? Very well then. I was considering to let you go just because you're new here, but if you want to join the battle, then so be it! I've got more than enough machinery for everyone! * Miss Bloomina: *to Hibiki* To be honest, my subordinates always give me headaches. You're new, so I was going to let you free, but if you want to fight too, I guess I'll have to take you down along with everyone else. Bright Spark activates his machines. He's inside a huge flying machine, along with an army of pony robots coming at the gang. Bright Spark presses some buttons, making his machine shoot missiles at the gang. *Taika: That's a sweet offer, but I don't need your training wheels. *enlarges thee sparked flame in her hand into an orb and it shoots out small firey lasers to the missiles, thus making them explode and giving Taika cover in the smoke by the explosion* That all you've got? *Bright Spark: Pony-bots, seize them! The army of pony robots runs towards Taika and her friends, causing the ground to tremble, as the stampede of pony robots comes closer and closer. Meanwhile, Bright Spark shoots lasers out of his machine. * Bright Spark: There's always a Plan B! * Blast: Yikes, that's a large army... * Red Fork: Great, isn't it? Let's charge! * Blast: But... * Red Fork: CHARGE! Red Fork runs right into the army of pony robots, taking several of them out by simply ramming into them, thanks to his weight. *Taika: I guess it's cleaning season! *Neptune: Aww yeah! It sure is! *transforms* And it's the BEST part of this place! *Taika: Oh yeah? *Purple Heart: Mm hm. Stuff like this happens all the time. *conjures two swords* *Taika: Ohh, I'll fit right in... *cracks neck and holds her ground* Let's DO IT! Taika proceeds to grant Red Fork a temporary speed boost and a barrier, keeping him safe from damage and thus faster as well while she charges up an attack in the back. Neptune, now transformed, took flight and went aftger Bright Spark himself, defending herself with her twin swords and going ever closer. *Purple Heart: *mockingly* My, my. Doesn't this look familiar? *proceeds to combo the heck out of Bright Spark's machine with her swords* *Bright Spark: Aah! That does it! Time for reinforcements. Fork-bot! Suddenly, the gang sees something large coming at them from the sky. It's Fork-bot! * Blast: What the- Before Blast can finish his sentence, Fork-bots rams into him, dealing him heavy damage. Fork-bot then grabs him, and uses him as a projectile to toss at Neptune, making her lose balance. * Red Fork: Wait, Fork-bot's here!? * Bright Spark: Yes! He's my trusted right hoof robot, my greatest creation to date. You'll never bring him down! * Taika: Perfect! Let's see how many hits it can take! * Purple Heart: *in the background* That hurt! Category:Stories